quill_sparklefandomcom-20200215-history
Erik (Daaé Sisters)
Erik (also known as Phantom of the Opera, Opera Ghost and Angel of Music) is one of the main characters and titular protagonist/antagonist of Daae Sisters: Phantom of the Opera. History Background Born with deformity, Erik's mother was terrified by his face and looked at him with horror even though she should have embraced who he was. Feeling unloved, Erik ran away from home, but Erik was tortured by the Gypsies for years because of his deformity. A young Madame Antoinette Giry had rescued him after he killed his captor in self-defense. He was able to don on a white mask that covered his deformed half. Over the years living at Opera Populaire, he became a master of disguises, a musician and a genius. He fell in love with Elsa Daaé, the eldest of the Daaé Sisters, posing as the "Angel of Music" their father spoke of. For three years, Erik tried to get Carlotta to leave, but nothing ever worked. According to Elsa, someone gave Katie a teddy bear, but it is unknown if Erik gave it to Katie or not, but it is strongly suggested. Daae Sisters: The Phantom of the Opera Titular character. His attempt to get rid of Carlotta finally pays off by cutting the rope of a backdrop and causes it to land on her and leaves a message behind for the new managers, Richard Firmin and Gilles Andre. Erik watches the Daae sisters from afar, leaving a red rose for Elsa to find to show his romantic side for her. Erik then abducted Christine to lure Elsa into the room, but takes her to her room without hurting her and checks up on Katie and Lauren for Elsa. He manages to see Elsa and begins singing with her, finally revealing themselves to one another. Erik takes her back to his lair, confessing his feelings for her before she falls asleep. Later the next morning, Elsa approaches Erik and takes off his mask, causing him to go on a rampage. Elsa apologizes for taking off the mask, but asks to see what he looks like. Erik insists he will only disgust he, but Elsa says she doesn't care what he looks like. Erik shows his deformed side to Elsa, who embraces it. Elsa promises to never pull away and asks what his real name is, and he reveals his true name to her. Family * Mother * [[Elsa Daaé|'Elsa Daaé']] (lover) Relationship with Elsa Daaé Main Article: Elserik At first in love with Christine, Erik fell in love with her older sister instead. He often gifted her with a red tide, showing his affection to her. Elsa and Erik officially met for the first time face to face when he lured her into the Prima Donna room. She instantly felt romance for Erik, and appears mystified by his voice and appearance. Elsa didn't care what he looked like and may love him back one day. However, they both genuinely care about each other. She mentioned never meaning to take off the mask and agreed it should have been his call and decides to respect his wishes. When she sees both sides of him, Elsa refuses to pull away and says she'll never pull away from him. They sang together thrice, once when both in the Prima Donna Room, "The Phantom of the Opera" and a little bit at the end of "The Music of the Night, showing they both have love for music. Appearances * Daae Sisters: The Phantom of the Opera ** Chapter 1 ** Chapter 2 (mentioned only) ** Chapter 3 ** Chapter 4 ** Chapter 5 Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Daaé Sisters: The Phantom of the Opera Characters Category:Lovers